The primary objective of the project is to develop strategies and activities which will increase the quantity and effextives of heath education programs in local communities. The activities of the project are as follows: 1. Development of guidelines and models for effective healh eduation programs. 2. Development of a resource document desingned to supplement the guidelines and models by providing specific information concerning health education resources available to local communities. 3. The provision of technical assistance to local health centers to enable them to plan and implement effective health education programs. 4. Evaluation of the activities through an analysis of the effectiveness of the technical assistance, field testing of the models and an analysis of the strengths and weaknesses of the project structure.